Among the Enemy
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sequel to Death Wish. Zero and Naruto have pretty much remained on the move since the hunt that would silence the younger Kiryu began. Though 'old friends' don't seem to remain 'out of picture'.
1. Among the Enemy

Among the Enemy

By: Silverwolf

Kaname enters a room followed by Yuuki. Sasuke sits along a large bed. The quartet decided to use Kaname's room as a meeting place tonight. "So dear brothers, where are we headed?" Sasuke leans back against the bed a moment. "Care to mingle with a bunch of created vampires? It could turn up decent information". Kaname nods lightly and watches as Yuuki places an arm around Sasuke's neck. The raven teen tilts his head slightly. Haku flops down next to the female. Yuuki looks at Kaname. The pure blood doesn't seem phased by the actions between the pair. Though the quartet would never admit their trail of Naruto and Zero had grown cold long ago.

~[X]~

Zero flops along a bed. The blonde along the bed jolts awake. The silver haired teen sighs low as cobalt eyes open. "Get up. We got a shift." Naruto nods lightly. The blonde slowly rises from the bed as the other teen shoves his feet into a pair of boots. The pair had been working the bar at a club for the past few nights. Any money would due to keep moving. The best part of the job was it seemed no one knew them.

Naruto scratches the tabby cat lying on top of a pillow. The animal purrs as the blonde finishes throwing together a 'look' for the night. Zero shakes his head. The slightly older teen scratches the one eyed tabby lightly. "You get to stay." The animal gives a 'miawo' in reply. Zero half smirks as Naruto throws a pair of boots on.

The pair makes their way down from the apartment upstairs down the club below. The owner smirks. "We open doors in ten. Be ready." Zero and Naruto give a nod and begin making sure everything is in stock. Despite the fact the place seemed to attract more vampires than people Zero couldn't afford to hunt here. The teen did choose to remain close to Naruto in case of trouble.

The blonde could keep drinks moving most of the night alone. But when the place filled up Zero joined the blonde behind the bar. They had a system to keep from getting in each other's way. Lately most people hung around the bar for the show. Zero had to state he was a bit happy none of the vampires that roamed the club could identify him or his brother. They had enough trouble without anyone else recognnizing them.

The pair watch as the doors to the club open. Naruto glances towards Zero; tonight the blonde teen would fill in for the DJ with Zero keeping the drinks flowing towards customers. The money was quick so neither of the pair had ever complained about the work.

Lavendar and cobalt eyes scan the crowd entering to see if they discover anyone they have to weary of. The blonde teen allows a pair of cobalt eyes to follow a male in dark clothing. Lavendar eyes spot the trio behind the male. Naruto lowers his head slightly as he realizes one of the trio behind the male is Sasuke.

Naruto looks towards his brother. Zero nods confirming he has noticed the 'Kuran group' also. Sasuke allows his eyes to scan the club as the crowd continues to enter. The raven teen looks towards Kaname briefly. Yuuki remains at Kaname's side. Haku moves to near the raven teen. His eye are also searching the club. Sasuke gnaws his lower lip a moment as he notices Naruto in the club. Kaname's eyes eventually single out Zero behind the bar.

Yuuki looks at Kaname, "what is it?" Sasuke steps closer to Yuuki, "just the Kiryu brothers, that's all 'little sister'. Yuuki looks at Sasuke, "do the look well? I mean I don't see them." Sasuke nods lightly. Kaname makes a face, "they don't wish to be seen. Though I can't be cetain they have discovered us." Haku looks at Kaname, "we can't say they haven't either."

Zero keeps the drink orders going as lavendar eyes also maintain a visual on his younger brother. The last thing Zero wanted was for one of the 'beasts' inside to make a meal of Naruto. Or strike his rage. Since that would wake the demon hiding within the teen. Though their night wouldn't be helped by the appearance of the Kurans and Yuuki's 'pet' within the club.

_**A/N: Any characters anyone wants to include from Naruto or Vampire Knight or even ideas let me know. That's right this begins the sequel to Death Wish.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	2. Maintaining a Visual

Maintaining a Visual

By: Silverwolf

Naruto keeps things business as usual as he keeps the music playing. Zero keeps watch over Naruto while making sure not to fall behind with orders. The pair didn't need trouble while they were working even though they would eventually choose to move on with their travels.

Kanames looks towards Sasuke, "don't allow those teo to disappear while we're here. I want to know where they are calling 'home' these days." Sasuke nods. The raven teen watches as every vampire in the club seems to take their chance to speak to Kaname even when the pure blood doens't appear interested.

Yuuki looks towards Haku, "you look as if you don't really like it here." The male nods slightly, "crowds never wre my specialty. It seems even though your brothers should be used to them they dont' enjoy them either." Yuuki giggles a bit, "they aren't fond of them. But they are able to deal with them." Sasuke moves through the crowd to keep the visual he has on Naruto. The blonde has moved from where he was first seen to behind the bar. Naruto seems to be as swift as Kiryu behind the bar. The silver haired teen and the blonde seem well practiced at staying out of each others way. Sasuks watches the pair's movements with a pair of onyx and crimson eyes. He realizes swiftly that lavender eyes are picking out each member of their quartet as they keep the drinks moving.

Haku moves to near Sasuke with Yuuki following. "They know we're here. Zero's eyes told me that. But there's no way he's maintaining a visual on all of us. So somewhere they have help. "Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes scan the room, "there has to be more than Naruto keeping watch. Because no matter what Naruto's always been the best at missing the obvious." Haku laughs a bit. Sasuke keeps his eyes moving. "You searching for whoever is helping?" The raven male nods very slightly. Yuuki points a moment, "what about him?" Sasuke shakes his head, "no." Haku keeps Yuuki between Sasuke and himself as he begins to scan around from anyone that seemed odd among the crowd.

Haku's eyes don't notice anyone that doesn't seem to blend into the crowd of the club. Instead the other teen watches Sasuke narrow his eyes a bit. "I see." Yuuki looks at her 'brother'. "See what?" Sasuke smirks, "Naruto has wider range of view from where he was sitting. Also I am correct there is someone else helping them spot us; a hunter. The very same that taught Kiryu."

Kaname moves to stands near Sasuke, "how is he telling those two where we are?" Sasuke continues watching silently, "he's using a simple sets of signs to show Kiryu where we are. And then he's relaying the message to Naruto. They knew we were here the moment we entered though. Kiryu's search for us told me that."

Kaname smirks, "you miss nothing. And that's why you're the one I chose as a brother." Sasuke continues to watch. "Kiryu doesn't trust that hunter completely. I can tell that because as the hunter sends a message Kiryu's eyes search before he passes the information on to Naruto. That can play in our favor. It seems Kiryu hasn't forgotten that the hunter's society wants his younger 'brother' dead."

Kaname looks at Sasuke, "keep searching. Find a way to separate the pair. This will make Kiryu panic." Yuuki looks at Sasuke, "don't that would be cruel. There's more than just us here. It could begin a slaughter." Kaname looks at Yuuki, "we have to get a chance to actually see Naruto." Sasuke makes a face, "I'll decide things later. Currently I have to find out why that hunter hasn't moved towards Naruto." Kaname looks at Sasuke, "because he know he's in a club full of vampires and has to keep a 'low profile'." Sasuke looks at Kaname, "then that's what we use to our advantage. How well can you make it so everyone knows who he is?" Kaname shrugs, " that would be as easy as passing on message to one of them. With orders of them to spread it."

Sasuke makes a face, "why is it so easy?" Kaname shrugs, "because I am a pure blood. That's why. Though I can't say you don't attract attention also. Because you do." Sasuke wrinkles his nose, "I'd rather not." Onyx and crimson continue their watch over the pair even when Naruto returns back to where he was first seen. The raven male did understand why Zero keep such a watch over the blonde. The was the same as how his own blood had watched over him before death.

**_A/N: Sorry about the wait I've been a bit busy with other things. If there's any characters or ideas you wish to see please send me a message. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Stay the Night

Stay the Night

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke watches as the club starts to empty for night. The quartet are settled at the bar as the night is coming to a close. Kaname looks at Sasuke, "what do you think of staying here until later?" The raven male gives a slight nod.

Zero had long since moved on to the other side of the bar. The silver haired teen tosses a bunch of empty cans into a bin. A couple of plastic bottles hit the trash. Naruto was busy mopping up someone's spilled drink. The blonde just let the music play now. There were other things to tend to. A couple of broken bottles, a spilled sugary drink Naruto couldn't name, and the quartet that had made themselves at home at the bar were just a few.

"Kiryu?" "Pick your poison. Make it swift Kuran. I have a lot of work still." Kaname smirks slightly. "You both look well." Lavender eyes narrow, "what's your order?" "Do you know anything about the hunter that 'woke' Yuuki?" Zero narrows his eyes. "I know plenty. I can't say I'm not hoping he doesn't deal with your bunch." Kaname narrows his eyes slightly. "Kiryu, I know all ready about him hunting your brother. It isn't proper." Zero makes a face, "I doubt proper matters. You should be happy. I mean the possessed humans are even higher priorty than vampires."

Kaname shakes his head lightly, "and they shouldn't be. They are human. No matter what 'demon' rests inside of them." Zero looks at Kaname, "you want to prove to me that you are willing to help protect my younger brother then rid those of your Senate of the possessed vampire they created." Kaname makes a face, "I haven't a clue where that vampire is." Zero watches Naruto step behind the bar and disappear through a door with a mop and bucket.

Yuuki waves lightly to Naruto. The blonde offers a slight wave back. Yuuki smiles lightly at her brothers. "He remembers." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "he's an idiot... but he usually remembers people he comes in contact with." Yuuki shoves her brother lightly. Naruto steps back into view to begin picking up around the bar. The club's owner steps towards the quartet. "I'm afraid it's getting close to last call." The male becomes silent when he realizes he's staring at Kaname. "I had no idea..." Sasuke shakes his head as Kaname seems unphased. "I actually wished to inquire about staying." The other male nods, "of course. I'll show you the way."

Kaname looks to Sasuke, Yuuki, and Haku a moment before they begin to follow behind the club's owner. He takes the quartet up a stairway to show them several rooms. Kaname watches as the owner nervously opens one of the doors. "At most I have a room with a couple of beds." Kaname shrugs, "it'll work tonight."

The owner gives a sigh of relief and places the keys in Kaname's hand. Sasuke looks at Kaname, "There's four of us." Kaname looks at Sasuke, "one time thing. We'll make it work." Sasuke looks at Kaname as the pure blood watches the club's owner disappear. "Tell me would the Kiryu brothers have a room on this floor?" Sasuke shakes his head, "I doubt it. Since we haven't seen them come up the stairs."

Kaname moves towards the pair of beds. The pure blood pulls the blankets down. Kaname exams the bed. "Interesting, this one is two mattresses and one set of springs." Sasuke shrugs and moves with the pure blood to pull the top mattress to the floor. Kaname laughs, "I really didn't need you to do that." Sasuke shrugs, "I know." Kaname looks at Yuuki, "we'll share." The girl nods.

Kaname looks towards Haku and Sasuke, "you two decide which one of you get the bed and which one gets the mattress on the floor." Before Haku can say anything Sasuke looks at Haku, "you take the bed. I'll sleep on the mattress." Yuuki looks at her brother, "Sasuke, are you..." The raven teen nods. "One night. Maybe two." Kaname looks at Sasuke, "then it's settled."

Yuuki looks at Sasuke, "though if you get cold because this place is cheap on heat I'll slide over to the middle." Sasuke laughs a bit at his younger sister's comment. Kaname shakes his head slightly. Sasuke turns his attention back towards Kaname, "I wouldn't be surprised to learn there's a floor under or above this one. That'll be the floor we'll find the Kiryu brothers sleeping on." The pure blood grins slightly, "and that's why I'm happy I chose to make you one of us."

**_A/N: This is chapter three. And I've kind of neglected this story. To which I owe people an apology. Thanks for reading and I apologize for the long wait._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Set Up

Set Up

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke's eyes open slightly to daylight. The room was chilly. Sasuke realizes the second bed is empty. Haku sleeps at Yuuki's side. Yuuki sleeps against Kaname's shoulder. Sasuke also realizes the blankets from the other bed are now piled over him. The raven teen sighs and then makes a face when he's able to see his breath. Something was wrong. Very long. It should've never been that cold inside of the room.

Sasuke decides to try moving lower in the pile of blankets to try to return to sleep. Instead he narrows his eyes when he hears what sounds like the slam of a door. Sasuke makes a face and rises from the 'bed'. The raven teen glances from a window to notice the owner of the club leaving the place in a hurry.

Sasuke kicks the bed the trio sleeps in. "Looks like we might have company." Kaname stretches a moment, "what company?" Sasuke remains watching from the window, "the unwanted kind." The raven teen is watching as someone busts a window and enters the club. "Human or vampire?" Sasuke tilts his head slightly, "unsure yet? And I won't guess."

Kaname looks towards Yuuki and Haku, "watch over her." The pure blood moves to see out the window. Kaname narrows his eyes and turns away after a few moments. Sasuke glances towards the pure blood, "too bright?" Kaname shoves Sasuke lightly. The raven teen moves to see if he can tell what's happening. The pair hear gunfire briefly. Sasuke looks at Kaname. "I'm leaving. You don't want them to hunt humans then you'd better figure out what the plan is. Because they are vampire and they came for Naruto."

Sasuke disappears from the room. Kaname looks at Yuuki, "stay with Haku. I don't want you harmed." The female narrows her eyes, "I can help." Kaname makes a face, "it's not that you can't; I'll have enough trouble trying to find Sasuke." Kaname looks at Haku, "protect her." The male nods lightly as Kaname steps out of the room.

It doesn't take long for Kaname to hear Sasuke growl. The pure blood was correct when he figured the raven teen would go after the attacking vampires without hesitation. Kaname's eyes search for Sasuke. He does notice Zero has Naruto quite close. There's a growl as one of the vampires notices Kaname. The pure blood is left killing the creature instead of allowing it to begin a second attack.

Zero looks at Naruto, "remember why I told you not to unpack your bag?" The blonde nods. Zero makes aface, "can you make it to get the tabby?" Naruto shrugs. A vampire falls to the ground hard. The blonde smirks a moment. Zero looks at Sasuke as the teen looks at Naruto, "go after whatever you want now. Because it'd be easier to light this place to burn then keep fighting them."

Naruto looks back at Zero. The older teen nods slightly, "go, I'll give you as much cover as I can." Zero turns his attention back to Sasuke, "you'd better collect the rest of those with you Kuran." Sasuke shakes his head. "I except Kaname to follow. Yuuki'd better listen to whatever he said and get out of here soon."

Zero shakes his head, "you do realize there's nothing to start a fire around here." Sasuke laughs, I don't need a source to start it. I can do that." Zero fires a gun near Sasuke. The teen makes a face, "you'd better not shoot me." Zero laughs, "as much as I want to it wouldn't help me this situation."

Lavender eyes along with onyx search towards a stairway. The silver haired teen smirks a moment as he notices Naruto. The blonde is shoved towards Zero as Sasuke prepares to kill another vampire. The teen notices a tabby cat peeking from Naruto's jacket. Zero looks at the blonde, "Stay down. I promise I'll get you out of here."

The blonde nods lightly as he watches Sasuke get rid of another vampire. What Naruto didn't expect was to see Kaname kill a vampire. Sasuke glances towards the pure blood, "you'd better be able to survive. I don't have time to guard you."

Zero growls as he realizes he has to reload. Naruto sits silently. The blonde had long since run out of ammuntion. Though he'd been told by his brother not to fight Naruto still couldn't forget the fact that he could fight. Another vampire goes down near Naruto before it becomes dust. Zero begins firing again. He realizes quite swiftly that they'd definitely been 'sold down the river' by the club owner. Naruto looks at Zero, "I can still fight." Zero shakes his head, "it'd be pointless unless you had a weapon that can stop them. You don't Naruto." "What about Sasuke..." Zero cuts off the blonde's sentence, "they are strong enough to deal death to their own kind. You aren't 'little brother'. Stay put."

**_A/N: How will this fight end? I've made it through another chapter. If there are characters anyone wishes to see appear please leave me a message. Reviews are always welcome and thank for reading. Oh, Merry Christmas!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. Possible Homeward Travel

Possible Homeward Travel

By: Silverwolf

Zero glances towards the blonde at his side. The pair stand watching the club burn. "Where to now?" Naruto shrugs, "I don't think it matters, it's not safe here anymore." Zero nods. Naruto looks at the tabby cat within his jacket. "Where do you think the Kurans roamed to?" Zero shrugs and lifts a pack from the ground. He looks to see if Naruto has his pack. The blonde makes a slight face as they begin to step away from the burning club. Zero looks at Naruto, "where did you originally come from?" Naruto shrugs, "Konoha City." Zero makes a face, "well that explains the first name basis with the raven Kuran." Naruto shrugs, "to tell the truth I always thought he and I were friends, but lately I'm not sure."

Zero ruffles the blonde's hair, "I wouldn't worry about it. They are all flickle." Naruto narrows his eyes slightly. "Are you even worried about the hunter that's coming for you?" Zero shakes his head, "no. There's no reason for me to worry. I have you to help." Naruto lowers his head slightly, "I'm not as strong as that hunter." Zero laughs, "_little _brother don't worry. You'll be able to help me beat that hunter." Naruto nods silently to Zero. The blonde had decided to end his protest of Zero's words when he realized it was pointless.

~[X]~

Sasuke looks towards Yuuki and Kaname. "So where will they roam from here?" Kaname shrugs, "I wouldn't know, but we did find them before so it's not like it isn't possible again." Sasuke looks towards Kaname, "we where should we roam next?" Kaname makes a face, "I was kind of hoping they would determine that. Making things easier for the rest of us." "Well they haven't made things easier."

Kaname shrugs as the pair disappears from his sight. "I'm open to ideas Sasuke." The raven teen makes a face, "if I were those two I'd head back to Konoha City. It'd also give them more security since it's a gated city. Though my brother did sneak in and out of it all the time. That's another story though." Kaname laughs, "maybe one day you'll share that story with me." Sasuke shrugs, "there isn't much to share. Itachi liked to seek out to these 'hole in the wall' cafes." Kaname shakes his head, "interesting hobby." Sasuke shrugs, "everyone has some kind of hobby."

Kaname looks at Sasuke, "did I offend you?" The raven teen shakes his head. The pure blood makes a slight face, "would you rather we go back to Konoha City?" Sasuke shakes his head, "we'll go if oyu want. Course you'll need me to get in the gate since I was born there. Though I have to admit going back there is like you walking into one of the those stupid 'vampire balls'." Kaname laughs, "so you're popular where you were born?" Sasuke nods.

Yuuki steps next to her brother. "Do you plan to tell everyone else where we are headed?" Kaname shrugs, "I haven't even decided where we are headed. Also I can't expect either of the Kiryu brothers to do that for me since they've all ready disappeared." Yuuki looks at Sasuke, "then maybe we should take a vacation." Sasuke laughs, "you just want a chance to relax somewhere." Yuuki laughs, "I'm thinking a beach after sundown would be nice." Sasuke shakes his head, "there's nothing special about a beach. Whether you have sunlight or not." Kaname laughs loudly. The pure blood looks at Sasuke, "there isn't much that is special to you, is there?" Sasuke shakes his head, "well I live in a city that was built in the woods. There were trees everywhere. Though sometimes it was interesting to watch the sunlight _dance_ through the trees." Yuuki grins, "I think I'd like to see that."

Kaname looks at Yuuki, "then you will see it. I just don't think it will be tonight." Yuuki looks at her brother, "why?" Sasuke pokes Yuuki in the side lightly, "because it isn't possible to make it to Konoha City in one day." Kaname laughs, "he is stating truth about that. However; I do promise if the Kiryu brothers do step into Konoha City you will get to see the 'city in the trees'." Yuuki grins, "Really?" Kaname and Sasuke both nod.

**_A/N: This is where I end this one unless I actually get a reason to continue. Thanks for reading. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
